truth  will it be happyness?
by mwaxxCARLYxxmwa
Summary: sorri havnt written 4 a while been busy mwah xxSP and a bit of SPEW mwah xx carly
1. Chapter 1

"Shut up both of you I' am sick of this please" Sam shouted to Phil and Stuart tears running down her face. Phil chucked Stuart on the ground "don't come near my girl ever again UNDERSTAND" he yells while everyone is looking at him the DCI stands behind Sam "what the hell is goi.." but he is cut short he quickly catches Sam from her fall and lays her gently on the ground "someone call an ambulance" jack says panicking Phil runs over and grabs her hand "Sammy, baby can you hear me"

_Sams P.O.V_

_Am I going to die, what's wrong why is everything blurry._

_I can just make out peoples face……._

"Sam" Phil yelled as she closes her eyes, jack checks a pulse

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

…………………………………..

"SHE'S BREATHING" he says and everyone sighs as the ambulance pulls in.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::AT THE HOSPITAL::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The doctors rush Sam into the room and they tell the party following behind him too that they have to wait outside.

Phil panics "what is she dies.., I mean, I cant live without her" he points at Stuart "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" and he leans across to grab him but jack and Gina hold him back. Then the nurse comes out "Mr. Hunter, can we speak to you in private as the doctor points to a room on the left. Phil panics again "is she dead, just tell me" his voice gets louder and louder. "No we can safely say we are not dead, no please come this way. Phil got up and walked into the room and the nurse followed and shut the door. "While we were examining Miss Nixon we found something" she looked up at Phil. "she has cancer doesn't she" Phil said starting to weep. "Um, no actually we found a 3 month old baby" Phil looked up "WHAT, she's pregnant", "yes Mr. Hunter, yes, congratulations" Phils face lit up 'I'm gonna be a dad' he thought. He left up and ran out to the corridor where everyone was "she's pregnant" everyone cheered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

SHOULD I CARRY ON

READ & REVIEW WITH IDEAS TOO

MWAH

CARLY XX


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT CHAPTER

Sam woke up the next day and looked down. "How did I get here" she said out loud to herself, she looked at the bench next to her and there was a picture of a baby scan. Sam felt guilty, she knew she was pregnant yet she didn't tell anyone. The nurse walked in humming to herself and she saw Sam looking at the picture "oh, Miss Nixon your awake let me get the other nurse" and she ran off. The nurse came back followed by Phil, Jo and Gina. "Sam, as you can probley tell by the picture you are", "pregnant" Sam finished her sentence. "I knew already" sorry Phil she looked up with her big green sad eyes. "why didn't you tell me" Phil said without thinking that jo and Gina where in the room, "because, um" she looked uncomftally "because last time u know how I miscarried well if that happened again you wouldn't be sad" Gina and jo looked up and Gina went over "oh Samantha, I' am so sorry is that why you and Stuart broke up" Sam nodded and a tear ran down her face while Gina held her in her arms. Phil went over and took over for Gina and he sat of her bed and they cried, laughed and talked together while Gina and Jo went to the hospital cafeteria for lunch. "Man, I feel so bad, she went through all that and only kept it between 3 people" Jo said sadly, Gina nodded her head because she had a mouth full of chips. On the way out they grabbed 2 hot chocolate and marshmallows for Phil and Sam and walked to her room where she and Phil lay watching Eastenders. "Oh hi guys come in" Sam just gave them a side look still a bit embarrassed of what happened before.

The next day Phil was at work and Sam was at home resting. Stuart walked into the office and gave Phil a death look which Phil replied "oh my look I can do that to" and pulled the same face. Neil walked in and called Phil and Stuart to his office. "now, because you to have a history I' am putting you on a case together, here is the address I want you to question him about the smith assault and rape ok" he looked at Phil who was pulling a face "and for your and my sake Phil cut it out" and Stuart laughed "you too" he looked at Stuart. At the car Stuart went to the driver's side and Phil went to the passenger side. As they were driving Phil said "um, dickhead where are you going?", "what did you call me" Stuart said pulling the car to a Holt then they started wrestling.

Tony and honey were on there daily drive when they saw to men fighting in a car. "Looks like another fight" Tony said to honey and she nodded. "OI" Tony yelled banging on the window and was shocked to see Stuart with a bloody nose turn to him and Stuart wound down the window "um, hi mate" Phil got out the car with a burst lip and a scratch on his face. Stuart got out to and then said " you were always a dickhead but now your with that bitch your even worse" Phil jumped over the car and held Stuart up by his top "WHAT DID U CALL HER" honey and Tony were having trouble breaking them up, and ended up arresting both for assault.

_phone ringing_

_Sam: hello Nixon and hunter residence:_

_Jack: Sam is that you?_

_Sam: yes, jack what's wrong_

_Jack: Stuart and Phil have both been arrested for assaulting each other_

_Sam: …………………._

_Jack: Sam are you there?_

_Sam: be there in 2 minutes_

_Jack: ok be careful in your condition_

_BEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP…….._

Sam ran through reception, where is he, Phil I mean where is he"? She said and at that moment Phil came out and interview room with an ice pack on his mouth followed by Neil and Gina. He saw Sam and ran up and hugged her. "oh Phil, what have you got yourself into now", she said with a sad voice, Phil just hugged her their "right" said Neil "you don't have to be bailed we will just let you go and Stuart has already gone, he is not aloud to go near your house ok, we will deal with this in station, no charges ok" Phil just grunted and him and Sam got into the car "let's go home" Sam said smiling. Phil started the car "I have a better idea" he looked at Sam and she looked worried "since we both have the day off lets go baby shopping" Sam smiled "sounds great" and they shared a kiss while driving off.

Is it good? Reviews plz what interesting should happen next Mwah xxx

Xx Carly xX


End file.
